Hetalia: Winter Tales
by almakazam
Summary: A collection of short, fluffy and maybe slightly suggestive Christmas stories revolving around the lives of some of the characters in Hetalia. (( SpaMano, *GerIta, *NorSey, *PruHun, *AmeBel and *FrUK )) *ongoing


The snowfall was light on this winter day in the city; the long streets were filled with various murmurs, chitchats, laughter and random resonances from the people. Various Christmas decorations and lights were lined up on each house and building and festive songs and jingles blared from stereos all over.

Lovino scurried down the snowy street and hid himself from Antonio and his brother's view, backing himself up on a building's solid brick wall. His cautious honey gold eyes narrowed as he peered to where they were heading next. _Another jewellery shop? _He thought, growing curious and at the same time bitter at the sight of the two brunettes entering the said place. He adjusted his pale yellow scarf carefully and breathed out a huff of warm, shaky breath before sneaking up against the shop's glass windows to take a peek. A week of stalking Antonio with his different dates was tiring.

"That bastard…" The gruff Italian muttered under his breath in annoyance. Just like the previous day, Antonio was examining another ring, then another, and so on. Feliciano clung to the Spaniard in clear joy and excitement as he pointed out various rings in the store. "So, are they looking for their wedding ring now? I don't care anymore! Fucking idiots!" With an arrogant turn of his heel, he headed back towards the busy streets of the city. His plump cheeks burned with jealousy and he was on the verge of angry tears already.

Antonio and Lovino were living under the same room for some time now. So every time the foolishly cheerful Spaniard would go out of the house and see his brother waiting for him eagerly, Lovino couldn't help but feel a little too jealous of Feliciano. The other day he spotted him out with Emma, Antonio's beautiful and big-hearted Belgian best friend at a cake shop. As he drew nearer to look, it seemed that he and Emma ordered almost each kind of cake in the shop and they were fairly enjoying themselves in each other's company. Lovino almost didn't talk to Antonio because of his aggressively, emergent jealousy and had been crabbier than ever. Then a week before this, Antonio was out with Emma's big brother Abel in a lovely greenhouse at their home. He seemed to enjoy talking with the quiet Dutch about the floras he had successfully grown. With Antonio's preference, it wasn't impossible that he and Abel were involved in something. Besides, Lovino had gotten less and less attention from the Spaniard ever since.

His legs walked faster, almost too fast that he stumbled a few times. His trembling hands shove away anyone who was blocking his path, which was quite inevitable considering it was crowded in the streets for Christmas Eve and he hated himself just now for being this way. If Antonio was going to cheat on him with three different people—and one was even his own brother, then they might as well end everything now. Lovino took a sharp turn around the street and this time jogged through the thick blanket of snow that led to their small house in the outskirts of the city. Their street was almost quiet; there weren't so many people at that area. He put in they key, brusquely grabbed the cold door handle and pushed himself into the comforts of his home as his chest heaved up and down from all the tiresome feelings consuming him.

"Ruined my Christmas…" He said through gritted teeth as hot, angry tears rolled down from his pained eyes. He shakily wiped off the tears that continued to stream down and unsteadily headed towards their bedroom. He hated that he was so moody and was so attached to that adorably foolish, oblivious, dense, sweet, vibrant and romantic Spaniard. He hated that he was so attracted to his terribly perfectly, broad and brilliant smile, his always smiling deep green eyes and his smooth baritone voice that always whispered irresistible and sexy Spanish words to his ear that sends him off to seventh heaven. Lovino shook his head in ire and stomped to their bedroom, crouched down and pulled out something from under the massive bed.

It was supposedly his Christmas gift to Antonio. He carefully placed the strange and heavy wooden case on his lap, brushing off the dust that collected on the solid surface. Slowly, he opened the case and was greeted by the glorious sight of an antique, steel sword he picked up a few days ago in a bizarre looking antique shop. It was garnished with intricate gold carvings on its fainted copper colored handle, the sharp blade barely scratched. Antonio loved things like this, and Lovino wanted to make him happy on Christmas day. He got to his feet with the old-aged sword, headed over to the window sill and opened the glass windows. A cool gush of thick winter breeze entered the small bedroom, and the Italian heaved a deep sigh. Without missing another second, he casually dumped out the steel weapon, and shut the windows closed. "You don't deserve this, bastard." He grumbled, eyebrows furrowed in utter resentment. Still in the sour mood of his, Lovino kicked off his boots as he slipped off his plush jacket and tossed it in the clothes bin. He didn't want to see Antonio in the meantime, but later he would need to talk to him about finishing their relationship.

"It's gonna be all over… huh…" A piercing feeling struck his chest once he let the words slip out of his quivering lips. His weary, golden eyes fell blank as they stared at the wall in stillness, until a deep sleep engulfed him.

Hours passed and it soon turned into one of the liveliest, happiest and most enchanting winter evenings. The city looked even brighter and magical as the Christmas lights illuminated and twinkled in the dark night, and the small houses in the quieter areas were lullabied by the soft, Christmas carols and songs. The atmosphere was lilting and festive; just a few hours more and it would be Christmas. Soft snow continued to fall from the vast heavens, raining serenely and soothingly to the blanketed earth.

A certain brunet jogged back home with a bouquet of colourful and vivid tulips hugged closely to his chest and an almost exhausted Italian trailing after him weakly with a big box of cake in his lanky arms. The Spaniard's emerald irises brightened at the sight of the small, quiet house he lived in with Lovino and quickened up his pace. He tucked the bouquet under his arm and put in the key. The door swung open and Antonio sighed heavily of relief.

"Toni…" Feliciano breathed tiredly. "W-We're… finally here…."

Antonio nodded vigorously, his brilliant smile still on his face. "_Si! _Thanks so much for helping me out, Feli._" _He paused for a while to catch his breath, steadying himself on the chair. "I know I've caused you so much trouble today! Please tell Ludwig I'm sorry. You're already late right?"

The Italian nodded, already stumbling to the door. "It's okay! Anything for you and _fratello_! Merry Christmas, Toni! I pray that your surprise for Lovi would be a success!" He waved cheerfully before disappearing back into the quiet street.

* * *

"Lovi, Lovi." Antonio's smooth baritone voice crooned gleefully, making the surly Italian slowly rouse from his slumber. He sat up straight and stared at him. "I'm home just in time for Christmas eve!"

In response to the cheerful greeting, Lovino's eyes were grave and serious; his face was tainted with an expression of extreme resentment towards the other. Antonio tilted his head in confusion and innocence, his deep green irises staring naïvely at him. "What is it, Lovi?"

"I hate you." His words seethed with poisonous hatred.

"Eh? What did I do?"

Lovino arched a brow, trying to make his glare hard and icy, but couldn't even meet with his soft, gentle green eyes. Damn Spaniard was too innocent looking to even get angry with. Damn Antonio and his almost perfectly sexy features and sunny and loving character. Lovino snapped his head away, his cheeks burning bright red again. "You bastard… Can you just say that you're not satisfied with me anymore and not sneaking around my back?"

Antonio blinked rapidly in surprise as he scooted nearer to the Italian. "_Que_? What are you talking about?"

The other laughed humourlessly, snorting as he said, "You think I don't know, Toni? You've been going out with Abel, Emma and even my damn brother since last week! You're happier with them, huh? Well fine! I d-don't c-care! I d-don't…." His rage soon turned into little sobs, much like that of a spoiled brat not getting what he wants.

Worried, Antonio quickly scooped up the Italian in his arms and pulled him closer to his chest. "Lovino how can you conclude al—Oh." The realization dropped on Antonio, and it amused him so much that he slowly begun to chuckle. "Oh, oh. I see… I see what you were… Ay _dios_…! Ha ha ha!" His baritone voice chimed in a fit of hearty laughter, and he pressed his lips lightly on Lovino's forehead. "_Mi tomate es muy celoso_! Sadly, you didn't need to be jealous of anyone."

A deeper, fervent red blush struck Lovino's cheeks then as his frail arms feebly were trying to push him away. "What are you talking about, bastard! I was following you s—oh _merda_." He quickly covered his mouth with his shaky, pale hands. He pulled himself together and fought off the fluttering feeling in his stomach. "Put me down now, dammit!"

Antonio just let out another light-hearted laugh as he stood up and walked back to their dining area with the Italian flailing and protesting in his arms. "Just see for yourself!"

Folding his arms in irritation, Lovino scowled as he let himself be carried to the other part of their house. _What was this, did he plan to cover up his infidelity? Oh no, he's not going to be forgiven._

That's what Lovino thought before his honey golden eyes landed on the table.

The wooden round table was splendidly embraced by a neat, white table-cloth which was intricately adorned with silver and gold linings on its hem. On top of the said table was a platter of luscious chocolate cake with vanilla and strawberry frostings and the words "_Feliz Navidad_!" spelt on it. The bouquet of tulips of brilliant colours lay gently beside the cake.

"What… What's this?" Lovino squeaked, his eyes wide from shock as he put down to his feet. He carefully walked towards the table, trailing his fingers on the table's surface.

"Christmas date!" The Spaniard answered too easily, hugging the younger brunet from behind. "We were so used to having a feast every Christmas with Feli and the rest… And this is our first Christmas with just the two of us. So I wanted it to be romantic! Oh, right!" He pulled away from his snug cuddle, walked over to the table and took the lovely bouquet in his hands. "For you, _mi tomate._"

"S-Stop calling me your tomato, douchebag!" Lovino snapped, snatching the bouquet from the all too cheerful and ecstatic man in front of him. His blush remained burning fervent and red on his cheeks and neck. "I… all of this… y-you were preparing for this since last week?"

"_Si!_" He nodded happily.

The younger of the two stood awkwardly from across the room, rubbing the back of his neck which burned with embarrassment. He chewed on his bottom lip, not knowing what else to say. Most of the part, he was more than happy that Antonio never actually cheated on him and planned this Christmas date for the two of them. But he also wanted to let the ground devour him alive for humiliating himself and disposing the gift earlier. Damn Antonio and his romantic plans.

While Lovino froze in his place, Antonio made his way around and embraced him from behind once more, nuzzling his face on his neck gently. His soft, deep green irises fixed his gaze down on the tulips in the other's hands and laughed lightly. "These tulips are beautiful, no?" His voice murmured in his ear, sending that warm, tingling sensation down Lovino's spine. The Italian's gaze followed his line of sight and he listened to what he said, word by word. "Red stands for declaration of love. Pink represent the feelings of caring, yellow means being hopelessly in love. Generally these tulips signify strong and lasting feelings for your love." Antonio explained as he held each delicate bud with utter care. "Abel told me everything he knows about flowers, so I picked these."

"They are… beautiful." Lovino blinked as he nodded. His body relaxed in Antonio's warm embrace, secured by his strong arms. There was nothing left to say, really. He misunderstood those supposed winter dates at the cake shop, green house and jewellery— That rang a bell.

"T-Toni, there was supposed to be something else right?" Lovino questioned, slightly turning his head to meet his handsome face.

"Oh you, you spoiled yourself too much by stalking me." His voice pealed of light laughter as he slightly pulled away, slipped a hand in the pocket of his coat and took out a small, leather red box. "This is my real Christmas gift to you!"

He glanced up quizzically at the Spaniard and reluctantly took the box in his pale hands. The brunet shakily opened the box, and his honey golden orbs were greeted by the lustrous and radiant gold ring. Antonio spoke up before Lovino could react. "Look what's engraved on it!"

"Cada dia te quiero mas." That was what Lovino could read on the ring, to which he could only squeak out unintelligible sounds. This made Antonio laugh, amused and proud that he managed to pull off the surprise in a sort of success. "And that's true, Lovi."

"I'm…" Lovino swallowed the lump in his throat as he struggled to find the words. He did something wrong, and he had to say it now. Guilt was taking its toll on him. "I had a g-gift for you… b-but… I thought you were cheating on me so I… threw it out the window…"

"Oh really?" Antonio raised a brow, and then just laughed. "Oh well… Maybe we could get it around later? It won't disappear in the backyard, I guess. But I really want one gift from you, if that's okay, Lovi?" Antonio grinned almost childishly as he leaned in closer to the other, gently pressing his lips against Lovino's soft ones. Smiling emerald orbs met surprised honey golden ones as he pulled away.

"I-Is that okay w-with you now, you idiot?" Lovino stuttered out, trying to compose himself after that gesture. His whole face was red as a real ripe tomato, and he was unable to look at Antonio in the eye.

The Spaniard shook his head in delight. "No quite, I want this kind of gift." A hand reached up to caress Lovino's brown locks, and then playfully made its way to pull the forbidden curl of life. A mischievous smirk played on Antonio's lips, not being oblivious anymore to its effects after so many accidents of touching it.


End file.
